There are a variety of floor cleaning devices in the market. While most of them are effective in achieving the function of cleaning many of them suffer from different problems such as high cost of manufacturing, durability or ease of use.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved surface cleaning device which can address these problems at least to some extent, or to provide the public with alternatives.